Pro Version
As a recurring bit in the earlier episodes, the Pro Version of Hollywood Handbook could be purchased by commenting on the Handbook forums and offered special prizes at the end of each episode. In 2018, The Boys launched another podcast called Hollywood Handbook: The Pro Version on Stitcher Premium. Pro Versions of Eps. #010 - Kyle Newacheck, Our Close Friend, #015 - Shelby Fero, Our Close Friend, & #025 - Scott Aukerman and Jeff Ullrich, Our Business Associates were not offered and receive exorbitant prices on online auction sites. Purchased By: * Episode #094 - Hayley Huntley, Hayes' Daughter - Musical Guest * Episode #093 - Patrick Walsh, Our Close Friend - elizamuffins * Episode #089 - Erin Whitehead, Our Close Friend - Just Add Pepper * Episode #088 - Neil Campbell, Our Close Employee -Witty Llama * Episode #087 - Whitmer Thomas and Clay Tatum, Our Close Friends - Scooter McGnarly * Episode #086 - Ross Mathews, Our Close Friend - SteveH * Episode #085 - David Letterman, Our Close Friend - Houston * Episode #083 - Nick Kroll, Our Close Friend - blink * Episode #071 - Nicole Byer, Our Close Friend - Andy Dick Cheney * Episode #069 - Betsy Sodaro, Our Close Friend - Marshall Mellow * Episode #068 - Erin Gibson, Our Close Friend - Proposition Phil * Episode #067 - Jes Macallan, Our Close Friend - RanRan * Episode #066 - Paul F. Tompkins Again, Our Close Friend - Watchayakan * Episode #065 - Dan Klein, Our Close Friend - Brandon Dryrock * Episode #063 - Thomas Middleditch, Our Close Friend - Dixon * Episode #062 - Jarrad Paul, Our Close Friend - Velvet Revolver and Nico * Episode #061 - Pauly Shore, Our Close Friend - Cody Skully * Episode #060 - Tracey Wigfield, Our Close Friend - SaladJesseRaphael * Episode #059 - Paul Scheer, Our Close Friend * Episode #058 - Dave King, Steve Hely, and Kevin Etten, Our Close Friends - Squoopy doops * Episode #057 - Sean and Hayes, Our Closest Friends - Nicedad43 * Episode #056 - Iliza Shlesinger, Our Close Friend - Burger ho * Episode #055 - Lauren Lapkus, Our Close Friend - Zsinjeh * Episode #054 - Clark Duke, Our Close Friend - takehomejoke * Episode #053 - Two Birthday Boys, Our Close Friends - DancingForPowerfulMen * Episode #052 - Lauren Greenberg, Our Close Friend - ajzthisisdumb * Episode #051 - Gil Ozeri, Our Close Friend - Slinkydink * Episode #050 - BriTANicK, Our Close Friends - WEdidITagain * Episode #049 - Brett, Sam, and Cody, Our Engineers - Chanson & Hug Life * Episode #048 - Pete Holmes, Our LIVE Friend - Betsy from the audience * Episode #047 - Zoe Jarman, Our Close Friend - Anastasia Vigo * Episode #046 - Jessica Williams, Our Close Friend - Ronnie hog * Episode #045 - Johnny Pemberton, Our Close Friend - Newbie by Nature * Episode #044 - Nick Wiger, Our Close Friend - Tartan * Episode #043 - Alex Borstein, Our Close Friend - EthanRunt * Episode #042 - Sinbad, Our Close Friend - Toogs * Episode #041 - Jason Nash, Our Close Friend - Mean Detective * Episode #040 - Aubrey Plaza, Our Close Friend - thinkofthechildren * Episode #039 - Sean O'Connor, Our Close Friend - Game of Scones * Episode #038 - Matt Gourley, Our Close Friend - Matt Gourley * Episode #037 - Jessica St. Clair and Lennon Parham, Our Close Friends - Whatupwhatdown * Episode #036 - John Cochran, Our Close Friend - Jacob C * Episode #035 - Mikal Cronin, Our Close Friend - CORPSEFUCKER SHITLORD * Episode #034 - David Wain, Our Close Friend - Bozos * Episode #033 - Anders Holm, Our Close Friend - JeffreyParties * Episode #032 - B.J. Novak, Our Close Friend - Honlads * Episode #031 - Dave Thomas, Our Close Friend - Rygel * Episode #030 - Little Esther, Our Close Friend - Joe McGurl * Episode #029 - Jordan Morris, Our Close Friend - Andrew * Episode #028 - Zach Gilford, Our Close Friend - mwn * Episode #027 - Joe Wengert, Our Close Friend - DrBlueJeanns * Episode #026 - Jason Mantzoukas, Our Close Friend - TheloniousJunk * Episode #024 - Rob Corddry, Our Close Friend - PatSmear * Episode #023 - DC Pierson, Our Close Friend - Andy Kneis * Episode #022 - Jon Gabrus, Our Close Friend - DexDexter * Episode #021 - Nick Thune, Our Close Friend - Tim Treese * Episode #020 - Dave Holmes, Our Close Friend - Common Sence * Episode #019 - Adam DeVine, Our Close Friend - Dan Klemkosky * Episode #018 - Lamorne Morris, Our Close Friend - skizelo * Episode #017 - Dominic Dierkes, Our Close Friend - Andy Kneis * Episode #016 - Grace Helbig, Our Close Friend - no one in particular was mentioned * Episode #014 - Brian Huskey, Our Close Friend - Hunter * Episode #013 - Andy Daly, Our Close Friend - Freja * Episode #012 - Ben Schwartz, Our Close Friend - MattCameron Bruce Reid Robinson II * Episode #011 - Jake Fogelnest, Our Close Friend - hugLife * Episode #009 - Michael Showalter, Our Close Friend - no one in particular was mentioned * Episode #008 - Damien Fahey, Our Close Friend - Chanson * Episode #007 - Ellie Kemper, Our Close Friend - TheNarnold and Erika Thompson * Episode #006 - Paul Rust, Our Close Friend - Bruce Reid Robinson II * Episode #005 - Paul F. Tompkins, Our Close Friend - Valerie Bryant * Episode #004 - Adam Pally, Our Close Friend - no one in particular was mentioned * Episode #003 - Donald Glover, Our Close Friend - no one in particular was mentioned * Episode #002 - Blake Anderson, Our Close Friend - no one in particular was mentioned * Episode #001 - Jake Johnson, Our Close Friend - no one in particular was mentioned Category:Recurring Segments